


like burning

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi’s tired of sharing.





	like burning

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I gave her a key.”

Yamapi swallows. “Okay.”

Jin nods. “Okay.”

The indifference lasts until Jin leaves the room. Then Yamapi lets his face fall, staring unseeingly out the window and wondering if Jin’s going to sleep in his own bed tonight.

He kind of hopes he doesn’t. He also hopes she decides to visit without calling first and sees them together. Anything to know where he stands, mostly in comparison to her.

He’s tired of sharing.

“Well, good night then,” he says later, awkwardly, not usually one to be so formal in his own apartment.

Jin gives him a weird look. “What are you saying?” he asks, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV. “If you want to go to bed, let’s go to bed.”

_Let’s_ go… Yamapi hides a smile and feels like he won as Jin follows him into his room and sprawls out on top of him in his bed. “But what if Maki-chan decides to come over?”

“She’s not just going to let herself in,” Jin says with a chuckle. “And even if she does, she knows how close you and I are.”

So that’s it. Yamapi tries not to frown as Jin snuggles up to him, breath evening on Yamapi’s collarbone, wondering when he started wanting more.

“Does she,” he replies nonchalantly, but Jin’s already fallen asleep.

Night after night they sleep like this, just like they have been since they moved in together. It’s comfortable, familiar. Neither one particularly cares for sleeping alone and living together has that added benefit. Yamapi would be lying if he said he didn’t feel _anything_ for Jin; for years he’s wondered what it would be like to cross that line with his best friend, to step into that unknown realm where it’s just him and Jin and no boundaries.

“Your heart is beating really fast,” Jin mumbles a couple weeks later as Yamapi lay half-awake, lost in his thoughts. “Are you dreaming?”

“Not yet,” Yamapi answers, just out of it enough to be completely honest, turning around to embrace Jin with both arms and bury his face in his hair.

Jin makes a content noise. “You’re clingy tonight. Everything okay?”

Yamapi moans softly, holding Jin close to him. “Now it is.”

He can hear Jin licking his lips, his own arms tentatively wrapping around Yamapi. “Pi?”

“It’s fine,” Yamapi says quickly, his conscious returning at Jin’s uncertainty. “It’s fine like this.”

A chuckle from Jin calms his nerves. “It’s impossible for you to lie to me.”

Yamapi frowns. “Probably.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Jin says in a sing-song voice. “I’ll poke you until you do it.”

“Wha-?” Yamapi starts, then squirms as Jin’s fingers dig into random areas of his body. “Ah, Jin, stop!”

It’s one of those times where Jin will never admit that he giggles like a little kid, morphing from poking to tickling until Yamapi’s face is hot and he chokes on his breath, grabbing onto Jin’s arms to try and stop him as Jin weasels his way on top.

“Tell me the truth!” Jin yells in a direct imitation of the Truth Man, grinning in a way that the media hardly ever gets to see and struggling to pin Yamapi’s wrists above his head.

The restraint has Yamapi’s blood boiling, his arousal soaring in a way that Jin would be sure to notice if he got any closer. He stares at Jin, who seems to have noticed the change in Yamapi’s face and cocks his head inquisitively but makes no effort to loosen his grip.

“Tell me the truth,” Jin says again, more of a breath this time, his face falling as his eyes widen and he gulps audibly.

He seems to expect Yamapi to lean up, automatically closing his eyes and remaining still as Yamapi brushes their lips together. “I’m sorry,” Yamapi whispers. “I can’t help it.”

Jin’s eyes pop open and they’re shining, a quick slip of his lip into his mouth before he closes the distance between them and responds, letting go of Yamapi’s wrists to lace their fingers together as he returns the kiss soulfully and gently moves against him.

Jin kisses like he does everything else, with one hundred and ten percent of himself. He doesn’t stop until Yamapi’s breath is sufficiently taken away, dragging his lips away but keeping their bodies pressed together, gasping into Yamapi’s neck as he tightens his hold on their hands.

“What about her?” Yamapi asks, suddenly trembling with a fear that he know Jin can feel.

“She can’t compare to you,” Jin whispers, then licks his lips as he leans in for another kiss.

This one is more heated, tongues touching and swirling around each other until Jin rocks against Yamapi and moans into his mouth, raising the level of intensity considerably as Yamapi’s senses are filled with Jin’s mouth and Jin hard against him.

“How do you want to do this?” Jin finally pulls away to ask with a shy smile.

Yamapi just stares at him. “I don’t care. This is good.”

“This?” The smile turns into a smirk as Jin rocks against him. “You want to get off like this?”

Yamapi’s about to answer, but a moan comes out instead as Jin hits him just right. “Just… don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Jin replies, sounding grateful as he dives back into Yamapi’s mouth like it’s the air he’s been denied this whole time.

Yamapi’s always known that Jin is good with his hips but now he gets to find out first hand, barely managing to push back in time with the hard rolls that have him spreading his legs to feel more. There’s only shorts separating them but it’s enough friction, Yamapi’s nails scratching down Jin’s back as he gets close, too close, barely speaking a warning that’s muffled by Jin’s tongue before his body is shuddering.

The feeling of Jin pulsing against him keeps him going longer, the way Jin moans into his mouth and grabs onto his shoulders like he’s going to fly away with the force of his orgasm. Jin’s face is a deep red and his eyes are glazed over, his lips swollen and shiny as he pulls away and looks down at Yamapi through heavy lids, lifting a shaky hand to push a strand of Yamapi’s hair out of his face.

“I don’t know what to say,” Yamapi says breathlessly.

“That’s okay,” Jin tells him, rolling off of Yamapi just enough to fit neatly at his side. “You have all the time in the world to think of it.”

Yamapi falls asleep with a stupid grin on his face and a sated Jin in his arms, soft kisses planted on his collarbone until Jin drifts off too.

Neither hears the door shut as Maki tiptoes through the apartment, cringing at the dampness of her panties; sneaking in every night has finally paid off.

> [original ending ]

Neither hears the door shut as Maki tiptoes through the apartment, swinging the can of gasoline aimlessly. As she strikes the match in the front threshold with Pin safely in her arms, she wishes for them to be happy together… _forever_.


End file.
